


the world chose me; i'm choosing you

by vinndetta



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comfort, M/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23337514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinndetta/pseuds/vinndetta
Summary: As survivors/veterans of the Second Wizarding War, it sometimes feels like they're the only two that understand each other.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	the world chose me; i'm choosing you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melacka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melacka/gifts).



> i hope this is alright! i haven't written a lot of hp fic so i hope this is still enjoyable!

When Harry loses his voice, it's an outrage, a disaster, a catastrophe.

"How will you inspire all of us? The new generations? The jaded older folks?"

"Come on, we'll get you to a voice specialist. They'll fix you right up.”

Harry pulls away.

Harry pulls away from it all into Neville’s arms. It’s the safest place he’s ever been in.

He doesn’t want to be _fixed_ , he doesn’t want to be _idolized_ , he just wants to _exist_.

Neville strokes his hair.

No one talks. Harry doesn't have to speak hoarsely, not anymore. They both listen to unspoken words.

It's understood.


End file.
